I am Dust
by Icarus-Flames
Summary: I would like to ask you reader: What do you have today? Think of all the items, memories, and people bestowed in your life. Now ask yourself: What would you do if all of that was taken away? Would you give up and let yourself rot away or find another chance. Please enjoy as you read about the self destructive Clyde Lynx and his choices he will make in this remake of RWBY.


I am Dust

Chapter II

Ozpin

Well, what an interesting boy I have found. Only 3 minutes and he has already caused so much destruction. I can only watch and marvel at his relentless carnage and mayhem recorded on our security film

I never expected to have such a disturbance early in the night where I rested in my studies, organizing myself and getting ready to set up documents for the new B.E.A.C.O.N initiates coming in when my scroll, a glass tablet used to help as my personal organizer, vibrated against my table. I set down my pen and pick it up, looking down at the flashing button on the center of the small long device, and showing that I have an alert message. I press the button and it slides open, resting in my hands and showing me a message sent by Glynda Goodwitch, a good friend to mine who happens to be a professor at B.E.A.C.O.N.

I tapped on the message and read through it. It said: "Gang war at the city of Vale, eastern district. Roman Torchwick's White Fang and unknown assailant brawl in streets, 32 casualties, 8 injured. Assailant has been contained and is locked down in interrogation room. He has proven extremely aggressive and is a large threat. We advise your consent and aid in the matter."

I clicked down on the text space with my finger and replied with: "I will be into the interrogation room in 30 minutes. Proceed with interrogation until I arrive."

I see a video recording pasted in the message sent to me and I click on it instantly. If I wish to get my information, I must know about this assailant more clearly.

* * *

Clyde Lynx

Let me say one thing about aura: It is just too damn awesome! As soon as your mind is set and focused on my aura, the fun part can finally begin. Although I haven't used my aura in over 4 years, it was still easy to unlock it again and charge my power again. My gut tightens up as I felt my power literally burst in my stomach and travel through my body. That power fueled me and charged me, shocking my body with little jolts of electricity and that burning yet addictive energy. I loved that feeling of my heightened senses; my hearing, smell, sound, sight all were increased exponentially.

All of this happened in that split second, and the first thing I did with that was to grab that man's head and popping up on my feet. My hand slid down to his shocked eyes and my thumbs proceeded to slip into his eyelids and slip their way past his eyeballs. I tighten my grip hard enough for a loud noticeable crunch to be heard as I crack the eye socket of his skulls. I ignored that poor man's scream as I start to pull. With a hard flick of my wrist, I effortlessly pull his skull apart and split him apart, blood and bits of muscle and tissue flying around off his body. I felt his warm blood on my hand as I dropped his lifeless body on the ground, right in front of his buddy, who looked more horrified than the people looking out from their windows.

"Alright, you just screwed yourself now!" He reached behind his back to grab his katana strapped behind him. He should have gone for his gun instead.

His death was a lot less gruesome: My right hand balled up in a fist and swung as a right jab into his throat, the strike causing him to lose grip of his sword and dropping it to the ground. I followed with my left elbow driving into his nose. I can hear the pop as his nose bridge is fractured and pops back hard enough into his brain, the sharp part of the broken bone piercing his brain and instantly killing him.

As soon as his body dropped, all of the henchman grab their swords, axes, pistols, and SMGs and proceed to surround me. I can feel cheek muscles tighten into a wicked grin as I begin to charge my aura again, this time more vibrant and thick. I never knew what color my aura is, because I can never see it. I can only feel it on my body, almost like a lead blanket, but it doesn't render my movement, but actually amplify them. I close my eyes to focus harder, manipulating that pool of power in my stomach. When I open my eyes, it's almost as if I am blind.

All I can see is the red outlines of everything: The road, the buildings, the partially destroyed moon, and especially the henchmen giving me death looks as if they can clearly see how they will carve me. The longer I hold this sight, the further I can see the dust. If you know anything about dust, it's everywhere: in the lights in your house and on the street, the TVs and radios, music players, anything that is manmade, preferably by the Schnee Company (We'll talk about them later). I stare down at the lights and extend my arms out. As soon as I began to focus one more time, that energy, the dust flew straight into my hands like electricity and soaked into the palms of my hand like sponge. It's a strange sensation: it feels painful like shards of glass or nails stabbing into my hands and making their way down my forearm, but then there's that soothing feeling, like warm tea filling my muscles and building them up and strengthening me.

I let out a loud wicked laugh, but it's not my voice. As soon as I charge up with dust, my voice becomes affected, mixing in with my deep husky tone with a shrill, demonic voice. I never understood why my voice did that, even to this day. But I never cared.

"Damn, it feels good to kill again!"

* * *

Ozpin

I can only sit back in my seat inside the taxi and watch, my chin resting on my hand. The men made the first move and charged at the boy at the same time, but it seemed that was exactly what the boy expected. He stepped forward and threw his first strike at the closest opponent, a stunning right hook into the man's midsection, following with a hard spinning back kick, a very crushing combination. His attacks seem to follow a nonstop circular motion, like a spinning fan blade. His strikes were quick and brutal, the sounds of crunching bone and torn tissue echoing out my speakers of my Scroll.

As soon as the men figured it out, they stepped away from him and pulled out any long ranged weapon they had, pistols, SMGs, the same regular weapons they carry. They proceed to open fire on him where he stood, the waves of bullets bouncing harmlessly off his body, as if he was made of iron.

I haven't felt so surprised by a person during a battle in such a long time, until now. He held out his hand and his whole arm was enveloped in a light blue electric aura and blasted a large bolt of a powerful energy like a bullet, each blast striking them down like lightning.

As soon as they were incapacitated or dead, he moved on to the next wave. His expression looked tired, as if all that energy he just released drained him. He must have either just unlocked his aura or haven't used it in such a long time. They backed away as they open fire on him, the bullets having no effect. He seemed to understand this as he walked slowly like a predator ready to pounce, his hand holding out to a flaming barrel. I couldn't help but feel awe as the fire seemed to flow right into his hand like a vacuum.

His blue electric aura flickered into a fiery red aura. He walked up to the clearly frightened goons with a fierce and demonic frown, his eyes growing black like coal, and his arms brightening like a light bulb.

With one large clap and an echoing roar, he blows up: A large fiery explosion like napalm bombs combust from his hands and knock all the henchmen off their feet, their bodies disintegrating into dust before they even hit the ground. The force was enough to shake the streets with a large shock wave, shattering glass, knocking rooftops off, or plainly destroying parts of a building. The scene looked as if an army stormed through and pillaged the area.

The camera turns and aims down the street, following a half buried tunnel burrowing into the brick road. At the end, there he laid his body and clothing looking undamaged, only steam snaking off of his body into the sky. His eyes are closed, and his arms sprawled out limply, his aura now completely gone. The police soon drop down around him and roll him on his stomach, putting his arms behind his back and cuffing him. They lift him up and drag him off, his feet dragging against the ground and his lopped forward. The battle is over and he has won.

I close my Scroll and look out the window eagerly. I sit there, forming the questions in my head. As soon as the taxi pulls up to the building, I finally realize I have two big choices to consider: I could take this talented teen under my arm and let him enroll into B.E.A.C.O.N Academy, honing his skills to become a trained hunter, or give him a chance to go after Roman. Or I could charge him with homicide and send him into confinement, where he can learn from other killers and psychopaths about evil, training and manipulating his power to take over the world and make it into his own vision, for better or for worse.

I think the answer couldn't be any more obvious.


End file.
